A Swinging Fall
by writerchic90
Summary: Georg finds Anna on an old swing reminiscing. This is kinda a oneshot, but I may come back and add a bit more. Enjoy!


Anna was swinging on the swing that had been on the edge of the woods since they were little. They never knew how it got to be there, but it always provide something to do. Melchior and Ernst had pushed all of the girls and Hanschen would take over and make the swing go so high that the girls would scream in fear. It had always been fun, but Anna liked it best when she could swing by herself.

But those were just memories. They weren't so little anymore. Moritz and Wendla were dead and Melchior was gone. They could never go back to the way it was before. Ilse had told the girls why Wendla had died; she was with child and here mama had tried to get rid of it. Ilse was always the expert among the girls. She knew everything, including where babies came from. In truth, Ilse intimidated her. She knew too much for a girl, but that's what happens when you run away from home.

"Anna?" a familiar voice asked from the other side of the tree. Georg walked towards her, a look of concern on his face.

"Georg, what are you doing here?" she asked, fully surprised to see him. They hadn't spoken for years.

"Your mama was concerned about you and asked if I would help her find you."

"Oh. I'm fine. Just thinking."

"About?"

"How we used to play on this swing and have so much fun. I wish we could go back to that."

Georg remembered those years. He had always yelled at Hanschen after the girls left when he pushed Anna on the swing and made her scream. It wasn't nice to do that to the sweet, innocent girl.

"Those were good times."

"But you never got a chance to swing yourself."

Georg stepped behind the swing and began to push Anna. "I enjoyed them for a different reason."

For once Anna didn't wish that she was alone swinging. Georg's touch was soft with only enough force to make the swing rock. Melchior's had been much more rough, Hanschen's stronger, and Ernst's more hesitant. Georg's was just right.

A smile grew on Anna's face as she lost herself in the movement. She felt like she was flying through time leaving all the sorrow behind.

Georg was just as pleased to be pushing Anna as she was to be swinging. Neither wanted the moment to end.

But the sun was beginning to set and Anna should not be outside after dark. Only bad things happened to girls outside after dusk.

He stopped pushing her, though he did not want to stop touching her, so that the swing would slowly settle into stillness.

Anna sighed and looked at Georg, "We have to go home now, don't we?"

"Yes."

Anna frowned. She didn't want to go back home where her mama hid things from her and she would have to pretend that everything was okay, even though it wasn't.

Georg saw the frown on Anna's face and his heart sank a little. Anna deserved to be happy, but what could he do to make that happen?

Without thinking, Georg moved in front of the swing and leaned down to brush his lips against Anna. A definite spark was felt by both of them and they both pulled away quickly, confused by what had happened. Anna, however, pulled back to forcefully and fell off of the swing.

"Anna! Are you okay? I'm so sorry," Georg said as he went to help her up off the ground.

"I'm fine," she said, not moving quite yet and with a confused look on her face.

Seeing that Anna wasn't about to get up, Georg sat down beside her. He couldn't believe what he had done.

"I am sorry," Georg repeated. "I should not have done that."

Anna looked at him. How could he be sorry?

"Anna? Say something. Please?" Georg asked, starting to panic that he had ruined everything.

Anna didn't say anything. Instead, she sat on her knees and leaned to Georg to press her lips against his.

This time neither of them was surprised. Georg pulled Anna into his lap and kept his arms around her waist. Anna's arms ended up around his neck as if to make sure he wouldn't pull away. They moved in sync with each other, like they were made to do this with each other.

Finally, Georg pulled away. Anna frowned at this and he kissed her upon her forehead.

"We need to get back. They'll start to wonder where we've been."

Realizing defeat, Anna stood up reluctantly. Georg followed suit, pulling Anna towards him as soon as his footing was set. He laid a gentle kiss upon her lips and his heart sped even faster than it had been when he saw a new smile overtake her face.

Georg then took hold of Anna's hand to walk her home.

"Georg?"

"Yes?"

"Can we come swing again tomorrow?" Anna asked bashfully.

"For as long as you'd like," he answered unable to keep the grin off his face.

A/N: So, I am kinda working on the next chapter to "My Whole Life's Like Some Test." I just got distracted from revising one of my rewrites for class and wrote this instead. I hope you like it. The characterizations may not be completely right, but I like it anyway. Enjoy!


End file.
